<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Ex-Boyfriend by Sashataakheru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839716">Bad Ex-Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru'>Sashataakheru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taskmaster Team Rocket AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Gold &amp; Silver &amp; Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Begging, Betrayal, Community: seasonofkink, Humiliation, Interrogation, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Pain Kink, Pokemon AU, Public Arousal, Punching, Restraints, Shoving, Team Rocket AU, Ulterior Motives, a ton of bullshitting, attempting to resolve issues, attempts at seduction, bad break-ups, past relationship, rival teams, torture kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person Greg wanted to see in Goldenrod was his ex from several years ago, because of course he'd turn up just after he'd taken over Team Rocket like a bad smell. Of course he would. Fucking prick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Davies/Rhod Gilbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taskmaster Team Rocket AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Season of Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Ex-Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Season of Kink round 7 for the prompt 'interrogation/kidnapping.' <a href="https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html">Card and fills are here. &lt;3</a></p><p>well I guess I can write this pairing after all whoops XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg spotted him skulking around the Goldenrod Game Corner one afternoon and went straight towards him and it absolutely ruined his otherwise pleasant afternoon. Of course his ex would turn up not long after Greg had taken control of Team Rocket, and by extention, both the Kanto and Johto regions. Of course he fucking would. He decided not to give Rhod any chance to escape and grasped him by the shirt as he dragged him down beside the building, shoving him hard against a wall, using his weight to keep him there. This was necessary as Rhod was significantly shorter than him, and he didn't want him getting away. </p><p>"The fuck are you doing here, you prick?" Greg growled at him.</p><p>"Greg! How're you going, mate? Haven't seen you in years! What's been going on?" Rhod said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully for Greg's liking.</p><p>Greg made a point of pressing a hand just under his neck. "Last time I saw your fucking punchable face, you were wandering the Sevii Islands, looking for trouble. Why the fuck are you here now? You never turn up for no reason. Who are you working for now?" </p><p>Rhod laughed nervously, but Greg could tell he was enjoying this, going by the bulge in his trousers. "Could say the same to you, Greg, but I'd recognise a Rocket uniform anywhere. Still beating little kids up to steal their pokémon, are we? I thought you'd grown tired of that gig."</p><p>"God, no. I'm not a fucking grunt anymore. I'm Giovanni. I <em>am</em> Team Rocket. So you'd better give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you exiled or I'll throw you on the ferry faster than you can say my fucking name," Greg said, lifting him up so their faces were level. God. That way he could glare angrily into his tiny fucking eyes and make it very clear how not pleased he was to see him, the little shit. </p><p>"Hey, come on, I'm not here to fuck you around. I wouldn't do that to you," Rhod said, though the nervousness in his voice definitely increased.</p><p>"Yeah, you would, and you have before. Why do you think I fucking left you?" Greg said.</p><p>Rhod had the nerve to look offended. "Hey! I did nothing wrong! You left me because someone offered you more money! I cared about you! I loved you! And you left me on a god-forsaken island with a yanma and no money!"</p><p>Greg dropped him without warning and stared down at him, using his height to tower over him. "Yeah, I left you because you grassed me up. I don't fuck traitors."</p><p>"You fucking did for three years though," Rhod snapped back. "I thought we were happy together? Why'd you really leave me?" </p><p>Greg made a point of stepping on his foot. "Like I said, you grassed me up. And don't pretend you didn't, because I know you did. I just want to know why. Why did you throw our relationship away like that? I did genuinely care about you, but you never seemed to care about me. I thought you were giving me a reason to leave."</p><p>"Oh, don't you fucking turn this on me, Greg. It's not like that," Rhod said.</p><p>"Oh yeah? What is it like then?" Greg said. </p><p>"It's like..." </p><p>Rhod trailed off, and Greg was not unaware of the tension between them. He hadn't intended to yell at him about their break-up, but he'd been left with too many unresolved issues he needed to know the answers to now that Rhod was right in front of his fucking face. </p><p>Instead of continuing his explanation, however, Rhod simply reached up and pulled Greg into a harsh kiss, which definitely got Greg off-balance before he pushed Rhod away. </p><p>"Oi! Fuck you, you prick. We're over," Greg said, ignoring the sudden rush of confused desire making itself known to him. "And you, traitor, need to get the fuck out of here before I decide to kill you." </p><p>Greg grasped the front of his shirt and pulled him forwards, intending to drag him out and get any nearby grunts to escort him out of the region for good. He'd had more than enough of Rhod's bullshit for one day. </p><p>"Wait, wait, look, just listen, okay? I didn't want to argue with you, Greg, but I need you. There's people looking for me. Bad people. You know the type, yeah?" Rhod said, pulling back against Greg. </p><p>Greg stopped and looked at him, though he didn't let go. "Yeah fucking right. Why the fuck should I believe a word you say?"</p><p>"You shouldn't, I know, I know, I did grass you up, and I'm sorry, but I'm not lying this time. You wouldn't toss your ex out into the cold where I'll end up in jail, right?" Rhod said.</p><p>Greg shoved him away, pushing him back down the alleyway. Rhod backed up until he was against the chainlink fence cutting off the path. Greg closed in. There were a lot of things he did like about being huge and intimidating, it's fair to say. It could break men fast if they thought they were about to be smashed to pieces. Rhod knew his strength. But instead of being intimidated, as Greg closed in to pin him to the fence, Rhod grabbed his face and pulled him into another kiss, this one slower and softer.</p><p>Greg fought it for a moment, but did give in to it. Rhod had always been good at kissing, and Greg had missed him, sort of.  Greg missed Rhod in the way you miss a stupid dog that's always getting into trouble. You miss the puppy dog eyes, but that's about it. And Rhod was good at the puppy dog eyes. </p><p>Greg pulled away, fighting off the heat in his body that wasn't from physical exertion. He'd left Rhod behind for a reason. He needed to go. </p><p>"Rhod, it's over. It's been over for years, man. I don't owe you anything. This ended. We ended. You left me no choice but to break it off. I don't know why you expected I'd be sympathetic to a traitor," Greg said.</p><p>"Yeah, but that kiss didn't suggest we're over, did it, Greg?" Rhod said, still trying to get under Greg's skin. "What're you going to do, drag me into your dungeon to interrogate me? Find out what I know? Yeah, right. You won't hurt me. I'm the only one you won't hurt."</p><p>Greg shoved him backwards into the fence. Fuck, he was getting all riled up now. "I'm not the same man you loved, Rhod. Besides, we were never going to work out. We always work for different teams. I can't love you when you're literally sleeping with my enemies."</p><p>Rhod scoffed at the accusations. "Yeah, no, that's not what happened. You know that's not what happened. Anyway, why can't we be on the same team? I'm not working for anyone right now, just for your information. I was just here to pick up some lovely gifts to send home to my mother and here you are accusing me of spying! I'd do no such thing to you, sir!"</p><p>Greg admired him for trying, but he believed none of it. His intel suggested very strongly that Rhod was indeed working for some sort of organised crime network based out of the Orange Islands, but they didn't seem to be interested in getting in the way of Team Rocket, so he was happy to let them be, at least for now. But if they knew that he and Rhod had been lovers, why not send Rhod to infiltrate his organisation? Seemed like a great way in to him. He knew that, because he'd done that himself, and it always worked like a charm. </p><p>"You know what I'm going to do to you? I'm going to kill you. Because you're too much of a threat to what I've got right now. I know who you work for, Rhod. I can guess why you're here. But I'm not biting," Greg said.</p><p>"Aww, no, Greg, you don't have to kill me. I'm not working for anyone, I promise! Keep me chained to your side like a slave. I'll show you I can be trusted. Just don't let me go. I need your protection, that's why I came to you," Rhod begged. </p><p>Before Greg could answer, Rhod began stripping, tearing his clothes off as he stood in front of him naked. The first thing Greg noticed, though, was just how hard Rhod was already. He'd been aware of Rhod's arousal when they'd been pressed against each other, but Greg couldn't decide what he was getting off on, nor did he really want to ask. </p><p>"Look, Greg, I'm clean! I'm not wearing a wire. I'm not here to spy on you. I promise!" Rhod said, falling to his knees.</p><p>"Sure, alright, so why are you hard then? Do you like me roughing you up, is that it? Should I chain you up and torture you until you give me everything I want to know? Is that it?" Greg said.</p><p>Greg simply walked forward, forcing Rhod to back up against the fence, pulling him up so he was back on his feet. Rhod smiled as Greg pointedly stroked his cock a few times. If Rhod wanted to turn this into a sex game, Greg thought he might as well let him. If it made it easier to get rid of him, so be it. </p><p>"You're a piece of shit, you know that, yeah? Loyal to anyone who'll suck your dick for money. Why the fuck did I ever love you?" Greg said. </p><p>"Because you love doing this to me. Come on, Greg, admit it. You like being a thug, and you're enjoying fucking me around like this. Fuck me against the wall if you like. Rough me up against the bricks. Break me. Do whatever the fuck you want to me. I know you're just as hard as I am," Rhod said.</p><p>"No, I don't think I will. Because that would be giving you what you want, and I'm not in the mood," Greg said. </p><p>Greg pulled some cable ties out of his jacket and began tying Rhod to the fence by his wrists and ankles. The fact that Rhod didn't fight this told him a lot more than perhaps Rhod had anticipated. He fingered one of his pokéballs as he turned to look at Rhod, who honestly just looked even more turned on than he had before. </p><p>"That's right, Greg. Fuck me up, man! Do your worst! Torture me! I know you love hurting people! I know you, I know what you're like. Hurt me, hurt me! It's all I deserve!" Rhod said, sounding increasingly desperate.</p><p>"Mate, if you're going to carry on like this, I'm going to have to knock you out. Don't come to me to play out your kinks, you ratfucker. We're over, alright? We've been over for seven years. I don't even give one single shit about you, alright? You're going to leave Johto. Right now. And if I ever see your fucking face back in <em>my</em> territory, I will personally slit your throat and bury you in the sea. Do I make myself clear?" Greg said.</p><p>Rhod pulled against the restraints. "Fuck you, Greg. Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere without you! God, please, I really need you. Please!"</p><p>"Try begging without a hard-on and maybe I'll believe this isn't just another of your fucking games. Until then, goodnight, you prick," Greg said.</p><p>Rhod didn't see the punch coming before he blacked out. Greg grabbed his phone and called his assistant, Alex. </p><p>"Alex, get Tim and get down to the Game Corner. Got a piece of shit for you to take back to headquarters. Bring all your fucking restraints. He's going to fight if he wakes up soon," Greg said before he hung up. </p><p>Greg took a step closer to Rhod and out of sheer spite and anger, punched his groin. "Fucking wanker. Should've stayed on that fucking island, you bastard."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>